


Dance With Me?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something soothing and relaxing about this slow dancing. Something warm and gentle and intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Imagine this. Domestic tuckington slow dancing after a long hard day at work after dinner or something. I really have a slow dancing kink.

Tucker lived for quiet nights that were just between his boyfriend, Wash, and himsef. He’d asked ‘Aunt’ Kaikaina to look after Junior for the night; the little rascal loved her and she was always happy to give Tucker and Wash some well-deserved alone time.

Washington worked night shifts mostly, so they didn’t get to spend time together very often. By the time he came home from work, it was far too late to spend time with Tucker. Likewise, by the time Tucker came home, Wash had already left. It was difficult, but they somehow managed. Tucker couldn’t ask Kaikaina to babysit Junior every time Wash had a night off, so nights alone like this were a rare enjoyment.

It had been at least a month since their last night alone together and Tucker wanted to do something special. He had the day off of work and so spent it cleaning the house from top to bottom so they wouldn’t have to waste their day off together tomorrow. He’d set out a few candles on the table, their light casting a warm and inviting glow before walking into the kitchen. Wash wouldn’t be home for another half an hour or so; just long enough to cook up something simple. He set his phone onto the dock, chose his favourite playlist, turned the volume up and set about preparing something.

With a sigh, Washington opened the door. He was finally home and he could just sit back and relax. He’d been looking forward to this all day. Setting his things down by the door and kicking his shoes off, Wash went to call out but stopped short. There was no loud television and Junior hadn’t scrambled over to him, wrapping his little arms around Washington’s legs. The candlelit glow caught his attention and he peered into the lounge room. He was confused when Tucker wasn’t there, but the music coming from the kitchen told him everything he needed to know.  
Quietly, Washington made his way into the kitchen.

Tucker was oblivious to everything, happily dancing around to some boppy pop piece of music that he would normally vehemently deny listening to. With a grin, Washington watched as Tucker rolled his head and swayed his hips. Silently, he came up behind Tucker, sliding his hands over the other man’s hips.  
  
“Hi,” he said, bringing his lips close to Tucker’s ear so he could be heard over the music.  
  
The smile that graced Tucker’s face was incredible as he half turned to look at his boyfriend. He wriggled out of Washington’s grasp, turned the music off and wrapped his arms around the taller man in a tight hug.  
  
“Hey. You’re just in time. I just put dinner on the table a minute ago.”

Soon after they’d eaten, the pair moved to the lounge. It was the perfect way to wind down after a long day at work: sitting quietly in the dimly lit room listening to slow, soothing music whilst Tucker absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Wash’s hair. Tucker wasn’t too sure how much time passed, he just liked being with Wash. It didn’t matter what they were doing, just so long as he was there.

A new piece of music started and Wash sat up, getting to his feet. Tucker remained seated on the lounge, looking up at Wash in confusion. He was quite happy sitting there quietly enjoying being in Wash’s presence. Tucker looked at the hand Washington offered him and returned his gaze to Wash’s face.

“Dance with me?” Wash asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Wash knew that Tucker didn’t know the first thing about proper dancing but he asked anyway.

With the slightest hesitation, Tucker took Washington’s offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“You know I’m not—”

“That’s okay,” Wash said, “Just follow me.”

They gently swayed together in time with the music and gradually Wash started leading Tucker in a basic slow dance.  Once Tucker had the steps down, Wash pulled him close in his embrace and rested his chin atop Tucker’s head. He sighed contentedly. The warmth of Tucker’s hand at his arm and in his hand was perfect and the tickle of Tucker’s breath at his collarbone was nice. As they danced slowly with the rise and fall of the music, Wash relaxed.

The dancing Tucker was used to was fast-paced, hot and sweaty and probably more reminiscent of grinding than actual dancing. There was something soothing and relaxing about this slow dancing. Something warm and gentle and intimate. Maybe it was the mood combined with the dim light from candles and the comfortable quiet of the room? Maybe it was how Wash held him near and that if he turned his head and leaned close, he could feel Washington’s heart beat? Maybe it was all of those things? Whatever it was, he didn’t want to stop.

The piece of music ended and Wash stopped moving. He hadn’t let go of Tucker just yet.

“This is nice…” Tucker murmured as the next piece of music started.

“Another?”

Tucker nodded and allowed Wash to lead the next dance.

And the next one.

And the next one.


End file.
